


You're My Number One

by castiel52



Series: SouHaru Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Day 1, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, M/M, SouHaru Week, SouHaru Week 2015, because I just can't help it, side MakoRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souharu week 2015 - DAY 1 (Dec. 1) - Firsts & Childhood</p><p>All of Haru’s firsts were with Sousuke. He should have known Sousuke would also have all his lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope there'll be a shit ton of participants because Souharu is love man! :D
> 
> I was aiming for a thousand word or less. Oops? This is not edited or betad, so I'm sorry.
> 
> PS. I based their age on what I saw on the internet and assumed they were all born in the same year, making Makoto the youngest. I've only ever watched the anime, never read the light novel, so, yeah. But I think Rin's supposed to be the youngest of the four? Idek. So... The age here is that Rin's the oldest, followed by Haru, Sousuke and then Makoto, m'kay?

The first time Haru spoke his first real word, it was Yamazaki Sousuke’s name.

 

Haru’s mom has been college friends with Sousuke’s mom, who was also Haru’s godmother. When Sousuke was old enough to start crawling was also the first time Haru met him. His bright blue eyes fascinated by the little bundle with light brown hair.

 

They always had playdates, sometimes with Makoto and Rin, who came soon after, because Makoto was born a little later than Haru and Sousuke and Rin's family have just moved to their small town. But most times, it was just Haru and Sousuke, because Makoto was always sleepy and Rin always fussed about and tired easily, falling asleep quickly.

 

So Haru and Sousuke played. (Although sometimes, it looked like they were having some sort of argument.)

 

“Sou-chan!” A ten month old Haru exclaimed, waving a toy dolphin in front of his younger friend, a little apology after he knocked the blocks Sousuke was making.

 

Sousuke gurgled at him.

 

Both of their moms simply started laughing. Especially after Haru said Sousuke’s name over and over again.

 

The name stuck until they were four.

 

*

 

The first time Haru cried, it was in Sousuke’s arms.

 

Haru was eight and Sousuke was seven.

 

Haru never cried and it was a known fact. Well, he did but never where anyone can see. Never where _Makoto_ can see, because he swore that he would always protect Makoto, so Haru had to brave and strong to protect the younger boy.

 

But Makoto got into an accident and hasn’t woken up in _five days_.

 

He heard parts of adult conversations, talking about Makoto being a coma, about not being sure when Makoto would wake up, _if_ Makoto would ever wake up and Haru hated everything! He hated all these adults talking as if Makoto won’t ever wake up, because he has to. _He has to_. Or Haru will forever feel lost.

 

Haru didn’t realize he was crying until he felt small arms embrace him from the back, halting him from sobbing but not stopping the tears falling on his face.

 

“It’s okay, Haru. Mako will wake up, you’ll see. And then he’ll keep on giving us that smile he always gave us.” The voice—Sousuke, his mind helpfully provided—whispered, and he knew that Sousuke had been crying, too, but had to take care of Rin who only stopped crying when he fell asleep from exhaustion or when he was told that Makoto wouldn’t want him to cry. He knew Sousuke loved Makoto, too, they all did and suddenly Haru felt so selfish that he got to stay by Makoto’s side, feeling alone and bad for himself when their two other best friends were feeling just as horrible.

 

But that didn’t stop Haru from sobbing uncontrollably in Sousuke’s arms until it was time for the younger man to go home.

 

Thankfully, Makoto made it, gave them that same warm smile that he always did and brought life back to Haru—to _all_ of them.

 

And if Haru dragged Sousuke to cry once more, this time due to happiness and relief, it was just between the two of them.

 

*

 

Haru’s first kiss, funny enough, was Sousuke.

 

Haru was still eight, close to turning nine, and now, so was Sousuke. Rin was nine and Makoto was eight.

 

They were walking home from swim practice when Rin suddenly ran a few steps ahead, turned quickly and said with a wide, mischievous grin and said, “I want to see Haru and Sousuke kiss!”

 

The three others froze in their steps, Makoto blushing furiously.

 

“Why?” Haru asked.

 

“Because!”

 

“That’s not a reason, Rin.” Sousuke said with a scowl.

 

Rin giggled, then glanced at Makoto and said, “Me and Mako have already kissed.”

 

“Rin!” Makoto squeaked, his face flushing even redder, if it was possible.

 

“What? It’s true! We’ve been kissing a loooot~~” Rin sing-songed the last part, moving to wrap an arm over Makoto’s shoulder, rubbing his nose on Makoto’s cheek, making the other boy’s face scrunch up in embarrassment.

 

“I thought we weren’t gonna talk about that.” Makoto said, absentmindedly leaning closer to Rin.

 

Rin giggled, pressing closer to Makoto. “But you look so cute when we kiss.” Rin mumbled, making Makoto sputter in shock. “Wanna show them how it’s done?” Haru could clearly hear the mischief in Rin’s voice, but there was also hesitance there, as if he was afraid to get rejected.

 

Makoto looked at Haru, silently asking him for permission, which was odd, since he didn’t ask when he and Rin started kissing, why now? So Haru simply shrugged, silently telling him it was his choice. Makoto gave him a small smile.

 

“Okay.” Makoto mumbled, and Rin very obviously brightened up and dragged Makoto towards a few steps ahead. Rin gently manhandled Makoto to lean against the tree, then proceeded to put his hands on the tree as well, basically caging the younger boy.

 

Makoto’s blush hasn’t faded, and now Rin is blushing too. Haru asd Sousuke watch their two friends with curiosity.

 

Rin’s right hand moved to cup Makoto’s face, his touch obviously so gentle, and Makoto, probably unconsciously, leaned towards Rin’s touch.

 

“Remember what we practiced?” They could hear Rin ask, but it was obvious that the words were only for Makoto.

 

“Mm.” Makoto hummed in agreement with a little nod. Makoto tilted his head to one side, Rin to the other, and they slowly leaned in, their eyelids drooping until they finally have their eyes closed, their lips touching.

 

The two boys stayed that way for a few moments, then pulled apart, just a little bit, just enough for their noses to gently brush as they both tilted their heads in opposite directions. Rin and Makoto continued to do that a few times, pulling apart, tilting to the other side, then leaning back in. At some point, Haru thought he heard a sigh coming from the of them, but wasn’t so sure.

 

When they finally fully pulled apart, they were both blushing so hard that Haru wasn’t sure if they weren’t running a fever. But then Rin faced him and Sousuke and exclaimed without meeting their eyes, “T-there! Now you and Sousuke do it.”

 

Haru and Sousuke looked at each other, wondering if they should really do it. They couldn’t read each other as well as Haru and Makoto could, but they get by, so when Haru shrugged, Sousuke moved closer to him, cupping his face the same way Rin did with Makoto and leaned in, his tilting a little bit more than how Rin did it because Haru kept his head straight.

 

It was short and light but sent Haru’s stomach fluttering. It was just two lips of little kids, touching momentarily, but it felt nice.

 

“Happy now?” Haru looked at Rin, his face stoic, as if the kiss didn’t affect him at all.

 

“Did you guys not... you know?” Rin asked, gesturing with his hands without meeting their gazes.

 

“What?” Sousuke asked, curious now after the pause.

 

“Never mind.” Rin mumbled. “Let’s just go home.”

 

And so they did. They never spoke of the kiss ever again and they never really did it ever again. Haru assumed it was the same with Rin and Makoto.

 

*

 

The first time Haru felt heartache, it was Sousuke who comforted him.

 

Haru has just turned fifteen and he knew that he was in love with one Tachibana Makoto. He didn’t think that he and Makoto would get so close since when they were younger, Makoto always looked at Rin with awe, because Rin was enegetic and always so, so happy. At some point, he thought he loved Rin, then he realized he was only in love with the part of Rin that shared the same passion on swimming with him.

 

So yes, he was in love with Tachibana Makoto.

 

Makoto was still fourteen, and so was Sousuke, and he thought that it was about time that Makoto knew of his feelings, since it seemed that Haru’s feelings for him was the one thing he never got a read on.

 

Since he and Makoto lived near each other, and he lived alone after his parents moved to Tokyo and his grandmother died, the Tachibana household has been a second home to him. He even had the keys to the house. He also knew that Makoto would be alone today.

 

He entered the house, so familiar with it that he almost blurted out, _I’m home_. He removed his shoes and placed it neatly by the shoe rack, then took the slippers that was reserved for him and slowly went up the stairs to Makoto’s room.

 

As he got closer to the younger male’s room, the sounds of groaning and panting reached his ears. His steps quickened, thinking that something must be wrong with the younger male and slammed the door open.

 

What he saw made him freeze and he felt like he wanted to cry right then and there.

 

Rin was on top of Makoto, both of them were naked. Makoto’s legs were wrapped around Rin’s waist, his arms were looped under Rin’s armpits, so that his hands can rest on Rin’s shoulders from the back.

 

Haru knew what he had just walked in on. He also knew that he had to get out of the room, since he obviously interrupted an intimate moment. But he couldn’t move, even though he could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces, _he couldn’t move_. Until finally, Makoto noticed him. “H-Haru!” Makoto exclaimed, basically squeaked out, and pulled Rin closer towards him, as if he was trying to hide himself under Rin. Haru finally snapped out of his trance, mumbled an apology and quickly ran off, hearing Rin’s muttered curses behind him.

 

He wasn’t sure how he made it home, but he was, curled up in the tub, water running and soaking his clothes. He didn’t realize that he called Sousuke until the younger male’s voice started to shout at the other end of the like. He hiccupped, then said in a soft, broken voice, “Mako... a-and... and Rin.” He heard a mumbled curse from Sousuke and some movement. The next thing he knew, Sousuke was barging inside the bathroom, turning the faucet off as the water have been overflowing for a while now, then Haru felt Sousuke’s arms around him, pulling him out of the tub until he was kneeling, facing the younger male.

 

Sousuke’s arms were tight around him and Haru knew that Sousuke must be geting soaked now, too, but it seemed like the other male didn’t care.

 

They stayed that way for a while, Haru’s tears falling continuously. But he knew he had to move on, because he loved Makoto and he wanted Makoto to be happy.

 

Sousuke stayed the night. Haru leant him clothes that were starting to appear too tight and too short on the younger male but, it wasn’t that obvious yet, so it was fine.

 

They slept in Haru’s room, sharing the same bed because Sousuke knew Haru needed the comfort.

 

When Monday came and Makoto went to pick him up, a blush on his beautiful face, Haru asked him if they were actually dating and if Rin made him happy. Makoto said yes to both questions. Haru decided to just be happy for his friends. He’d be able to move on from Makoto someday.

 

And if Sousuke was extra nice to him for the next few weeks—months, really—no one said anything.

 

*

 

Since Sousuke basically gave Haru his first kiss, he really should have known that he would lose his virginity to him as well.

 

Haru was eighteen and they were celebrating Sousuke’s eighteenth birthday, just the four of them, at Haru’s house. They really should have known that Rin would be able to find a way to bring alcohol. They weren’t drunk, far from it, but they had enough alcohol in their bodies for them to be braver, bolder. Makoto has long been taken upstairs to one of the guest rooms in Haru’s house by Rin, since the youngest of them turned out to be a lightweight and really, they didn’t want to disappoint Makoto’s parents by bringing their eldest with a hangover. He and Rin were probably having sex now, though.

 

“Let’s have sex.” Haru blurted out, making Sousuke choke on the water he was now drinking.

 

“What?” The younger male rasped out, looking wide-eyed at Haru.

 

“You. Me. Sex?” The last word came out as a question, but in a way that Haru thought Sousuke was stupid and needed to get on with the program.

 

“I heard you. I just...” Sousulke averted his gaze, and Haru can see his face flushing, which was cute. “I thought you were in love with Mako?” Sousuke asked with a shrug, as if he didn’t really know what the hell was happening anymore.

 

“Yes. _Was_.” _Probably a still am, but only a little bit_. Haru added in his head.

 

“Fuck.” Sousuke growled, then chanced a glance at Haru. “ _Fuck_. Fine! Let’s go to your room.” He stood up, his face still flushed red and offered a hand to Haru and he couldn’t help but feel smug that he could easily persuade Sousuke.

 

They were almost at the top of the stairs leading to Haru’s room when he admitted, “I’m a virgin.” And Sousuke almost tripped on the stairs, his hand still in Haru’s, and muttered, “Yeah, well. I am, too.”

 

*

 

Haru has just turned twenty, while Sousuke was still nineteen when the words ‘I love you’ were said to him.

 

After they lost their virginity to each other, it took a few weeks of awkward tension between the two of them until they finally decided to try dating. It wasn’t like they disliked each other, anyway, and they have been friends for a long time, so why not? They both knew that if they ever broke up, their friendship would remain solid.

 

They have been dating for more than a year now and everything was comfortable, basically great between him and Sousuke. Rin has already proposed to Makoto which, if they didn’t know the two men, would have thought that they were going too fast. Only those who were close to them knew that they have been together for six years now, and Haru, Haru was truly happy for them. He has moved on from Makoto and he believed that Sousuke helped with that.

 

He and Sousuke have decided to live together, since Rin and Makoto have their own place, why shouldn’t they? They were all going to the same university anyway and sharing an apartment among the four of them would be troublesome (funny enough, Rin and Haru were the noisy ones when having sex).

 

They had a rare off from practice and both of them didn’t have classes for the day, so Haru and Sousuke took advantage of that by cuddling on the couch and decided to have a marathon of their favourite TV show, Supernatural, which Rin introduced to them. (Having the need for subtitles made it quite difficult, though.)

 

They were almost at the end of the episode when Sousuke turned his face to him, kissed his temple and mumbled, “I love you.” Haru’s breath hitched, but he couldn’t say it back because he wasn’t sure yet if he was in love with Sousuke. And Sousuke, Sousuke just _knew_ that he had to wait for Haru to say those words, and just patiently waited for Haru to sort everything out.

 

Haru was twenty-two and Sousuke was twenty-one when he first said ‘I love you’ out loud, finally responding to Sousuke’s own confession.

 

The bright smile on Sousuke’s face was worth the embarrassment he felt as he stuttered the words after sex.

 

*

 

There were more firsts that Haru experienced with Sousuke and he loved all of them, even the bad ones, because he knew that all of those just made their relationship stronger, better.

 

All of Haru’s firsts were with Sousuke. But all of his lasts were also with him. Because Sousuke would be the last person Haru would ever love, because he has decided, no, they _both_ have decided to be ‘ _the one_ ’ for each other.

 

Sousuke was ( _is_ ) his first and last, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
